


Rêve

by LisenChan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, tcest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rêvons nous de la réalité ou est-ce la réalité qui devient rêve ? les barrières sont parfois flous et il se peut qu'un jour ce à quoi on rêve arrive. T-CEST - OS - LEMON - demande de ma Hasegawa adorée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, rien à moi à part mes mots. Les merveilleux personnages que j'utilise, je dois malheureusement les rendre à leur propriétaires, snif…
> 
> Paring : Donatello/Raphael
> 
> Rating : M donc…
> 
> Blabla de l'auteure : Hasegawa, tu me l'avais demandé, j'ai mis longtemps à le concrétiser mais j'espère que ça te plaira.
> 
> Aux autres, je sors d'une grosse période de creux du coup je m'excuse si ma plume n'est pas à la hauteur de ce qu'elle a pu être. Le tout est encore fragile alors j'ose espérer la tolérance.

* * *

_*.*.*_

Je cours dans les couloirs de cette usine désaffectée sans même savoir où je vais. Je sais juste qu'il faut que j'avance, que je le retrouve, avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Un cul de sac, je peste, fait demi tour, pousse des portes à ne plus pouvoir les compter, un comble pour moi qui calcul toujours tout.

Je m'arrête au milieu de nulle part, complètement perdu et hors d'haleine. Je resserre ma prise sur mon Bô comme l'angoisse sur mon cœur. Je ne comprends pas, rien ne fait sens. Soudain des hurlements ne font me retourner. Au fond, une porte ne semble n'attendre que moi. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? Je ne comprends pas mais je m'y précipite quand même, un sentiment d'urgence faisant accélérer mes pas.

Quand le battant de bois file sous mes doigts, le spectacle qui s'affiche est à la hauteur de mes désespérances : des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, qu'on était venu sauver et du rouge… Raphaël à acculé le groupe d'humain au fond de la petite pièce, ses armes à la main et malgré sa taille somme toute modeste, il est effrayant, terrifiant, imposant. Son visage n'est que fureur, ses yeux que colère et malgré moi, je frissonne. Même à moi, il fait peur, rien qu'en restant là, la rage transpirant de tout son être.

Il lève un bras armé vers l'homme qui semble être le plus effrayé. À ce simple geste, il se liquéfie littéralement de peur alors qu'il doit faire au bas mot une tête de plus que mon frère. Et moi, je reste là, comme statufié, je ne comprends pas, rien n'a de sens.

Pourquoi ?

« Vous nous traitez de monstres, d'abominations… vous souhaitez notre mort même quand on vous tends la main… vos âmes sont plus noires que les ténèbres dans lesquelles vous forcez ma famille à vivre, nous ne laissant que vos sous-sols et vos pourritures, nous enterrant loin des rayons du soleil… alors qu'on ne vous connais pas, on est venu sauver vos petits culs d'inconnus, et même pas contre un monstre ou un mutant comme moi, noooon, contre un homme. Un simple homme. Complètement taré. Qui vous a trainé dans cet abattoir abandonné pour pouvoir vous bouffer tranquille… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi serais-je le monstre dans l'histoire, pourquoi est-ce de moi que vous devriez avoir peur ? Parce que j'ai la peau verte, que je porte une carapace ? La différence fait-elle de moi quelqu'un de MAUVAIS ?! »

Le dernier mot hurlé, une arme qui s'approche dangereusement et l'homme se recroqueville encore plus sur lui-même. Je reprends une respiration comme si j'étais resté en apnée pendant tout ce temps et je me précipite pour arrêter mon frère avant que sa colère ne lui fasse commettre le pire.

J'attrape son bras et d'une torsion l'oblige à se tourner vers moi. Ce que je vois dans son regard me gèle jusqu'aux tréfonds de ma coquille. De la rage, de la haine et tant de souffrance noircissent le vert de ses yeux. Je ne sais s'il ne me reconnait pas, aveuglé comme il l'est ou si je fais parti de ceux contre qui tout ce ressentiment est dirigé, en tout cas, il tente de m'attaquer.

Raph a toujours été le plus fort d'entre nous, de la force brute et sauvage mais pas seulement. Il possède un sens guerrier que je n'ai jamais put battre malgré toutes les stratégies que mon esprit sur-développé peut imaginer. L'idée d'avoir à l'affronter alors qu'il est hors de contrôle m'effraie au plus haut point alors je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête : je laisse tomber mon Bô et attrape mon frère dans mes bras, le serrant le plus que je peux contre moi, le berçant par des mots sans queue ni tête qui ne servent qu'à l'apaiser. Lentement, je le sens se détendre contre moi et bientôt ses armes heurtent le sol dans un tintement infernal et quand je suis sûr qu'il est de nouveau maitre de lui-même, je desserre mon étreinte sans pour autant le relâcher complètement.

Je cherche le contact visuel et soupire profondément quand je vois le vert pétillant habituel de son regard, bien qu'il fut voilé par l'inquiétude l'instant d'après. Il semble sortir d'un rêve, ou d'une transe, me regardant comme si je venais de sortir de terre à l'instant.

« Donnie ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu étais censé aider Léo et Mikey »

Mon frère me repousse doucement, mettant la mesure habituelle dans ses gestes, retenant sa force pour ne pas nous blesser avant de se tourner vers les humains qui glapirent de peur. Je le vois se raidir avant de faire un pas en arrière, son visage perd toutes couleurs alors qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il a faillit faire.

Soudainement, il tourne les talons et prend la fuite. Je reste là, interloqué une seconde avant de réagir et je me tourne vers les futures-ex-victimes-de-psychopathe en levant les mains devant leurs réflexes de fuite.

« Tout va bien, on va prévenir la police, on va venir vous chercher. Juste… ne bougez pas de là. »

Alors que je me retourne pour rattraper mon impétueux frère, un enfant se dégage de l'étreinte d'une femme et m'interpelle de sa voix fluette. Je m'arrête, la main sur la porte, déjà à moitié plus là mais je porte mon regard sur ce garçon de cinq ou six ans qui me regarde sans crainte.

« L'homme, celui qui a le monstre dans son cœur, il est mort ? »

L'expression me mouille les yeux, précieux enfants, seuls êtres capables de voir au-delà des apparences.

« Non, il n'est pas mort mais il ne te fera plus de mal. »

Un dernier sourire et je me retourne bien décidé à ne plus m'arrêter, et son merci clamé d'une voix forte me panse le cœur d'une manière incroyable. Je tends l'oreille et cherche une trace de Raphaël, il a prit beaucoup d'avance et dieu seul sait se qu'il est capable de faire dans l'état dans lequel il est partit. La seule fois où je l'ai vu aussi perturbé était la fois où il avait faillit tuer Léo après son retour d'Amérique du Sud.

Combien cet endroit peut-il avoir de portes ? J'ai l'impression d'en avoir poussé des centaines avant d'apercevoir un éclair rouge devant moi. J'accélère, le souffle court et les poumons en feu, malgré mes grandes jambes je n'arrive pas à le rattraper. Il disparait derrière une énième porte que je dégonde presque en la franchissant à sa suite et soudain il est là, immobile au milieu d'une coursive qui surplombe les crochets vides de cet ancien abattoir. En un regard, je vois tout. Je vois ses poings serrés à en faire pâlir ses jointures, ses épaules remontées et sa tête basse, les tremblements qui agitent légèrement ses membres. Et je sais. Je sais qu'il pleure. Je sais qu'il s'auto-flagelle de ne pas réussir à contenir toute cette rage en lui. Et c'est la seule chose en ce moment que je suis certain de comprendre.

Raph a toujours tenté de se contrôler par lui-même, refusant l'aide de quiconque, non pour une question d'égo mais bien par peur de blesser celui qui tenterait de l'aider. Je sais que ses éclats de fureur ont parfois faillit mal tourner, mais je sais aussi qu'il est capable d'éclat de passion. Le rouge n'est pas forcement une couleur mauvaise. C'est une couleur si riche, si ambigüe, si contradictoire et si attirante, envoutante. C'est chaud et parfois ça brule, c'est dangereux et parfois ça fait mal, mais c'est aussi parfois un tourbillon d'émotions qui vous emporte et vous comble.

Doucement, je m'approche de lui. Ce rouge, je le veux, je le désire. Mais comment oser dire à son frère qu'on aimerait plus de lui qu'un amour tendre et innocent, même si la génétique nous a prouvé il y a longtemps qu'on n'avait aucun liens de sang ? Mais en cette nuit, peu m'importe ces interrogations, je ne vois que Raphie, mon Raphie, qui a besoin de moi. Et moi j'ai si désespérément besoin de lui. Je pose une main délicatement sur son épaule et le sens frémir sous ma paume, son souffle hoquette un instant et il détourne la tête encore un peu plus, ne voulant pas me montrer ses larmes. Ça me brise le cœur.

Ma prise se fait plus ferme et je le tourne de force vers moi. D'un mouvement brusque, il me repousse, ne voulant exposer sa faiblesse à personne, même pas à moi. Mais son mouvement est plus brutal que ce qu'il doit avoir prévu, sa colère l'empêchant probablement de contenir sa force et je heurte la barrière, le poids de ma carapace me tirant encore en arrière alors que le bas de mon corps s'arrête contre la rambarde. Pendant un bref instant, je lis la panique dans le regard de Raphaël, reflet de celle que je ressens en me sentant tomber inexorablement.

En criant mon nom, il attrape la main que je lui tends et il me ramène vers lui, se collant à mon plastron, sa tête arrivant tout juste à hauteur de mon cou. Je frisonne en sentant son souffle affolé contre ma peau, j'ai tant de besoin de plus. Je referme mes bras autour de lui, le serre si fort contre moi pour ne pas le laisser s'enfuir et lentement je le sens se détendre contre moi. Je sens les gouttes froides et salées mouiller ma peau mais je fais comme si je ne remarquais rien, ne voulant pas froisser la fierté de mon fougueux frère.

Je ferme les yeux et m'enivre de son odeur, me saoulant de sa présence pour une fois si proche et je me laisse enhardir par le moment. Ma main remonte de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque que j'effleure en lui arrachant un soupire qui me fait tressaillir et j'agrippe enfin son bandana, tirant doucement dessus pour qu'il relève son visage vers moi. Ses yeux sont calmes bien que mouillés encore, le vert m'observant sans crainte ni dégout alors j'ose détailler ses lèvres avec envie avant de me pencher lentement vers elles, la curiosité quand à leur gout et leur texture me torturant de désir. J'allais enfin, enfin !, pouvoir assouvir mon envie d'un baiser avec lui quand tout se met à trembler violemment autour de nous. Tout s'effondre alors qu'un son grave me vrille les tympans. Pas maintenant, par tous les dieux, pas maintenant !

* * *

*.*.*

Donatello ouvrit les yeux difficilement, en grognant et regarda autour de lui comme s'il ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait et Raph eu un pincement au cœur de l'avoir réveillé. Il l'avait encore trouvé profondément endormi sur le clavier de son ordinateur et il avait voulu le réveiller pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit, pour ne pas à avoir à le voir le lendemain fourbu de courbatures et des cernes jusqu'au menton mais maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux flous et tristes, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de le laisser dormir là où il était. Le rouge l'entendit murmurer « évidemment, ce ne pouvait n'être qu'un rêve » tout en se frottant les yeux de ses deux mains et il eu un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il devait rêver d'April.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'ai pensé que tu serais mieux dans ton lit qu'affalé sur ton bureau.

\- Merci Raph.

\- T'avais l'air de faire un rêve plutôt agréable, j'aurais peut-être du attendre.

\- Non… non, tu as bien fait. C'était le bon moment, en fait, après… ça aurait plus … difficile de sortir de ce rêve. Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi. »

En passant près de lui, Don posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Raphaël. Un contact d'à peine quelques secondes que le rouge aurait tant aimé voir se prolonger. Il voulait qu'il le touche encore. Partout. Il en avait tellement envie que ça formait une boule à l'intérieur de lui, tellement envie qu'il en crevait. Alors ce soir, peut-être était-ce dû à la profonde tristesse qu'il avait vu sur le visage du violet mais il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Tant pis si après il le repoussait, dégouté de lui. Tant pis si après il devait enfouir ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Au pire, il pourrait lui aussi aller visiter la jungle équatoriale.

Quand la main de Raph se referma sur son poignet, le cœur de Don rata un battement, rêvait-il encore ? Il tourna la tête vers son frère, hésitant, espérant et se perdit dans l'immensité verte qui le fixait.

« Raphie ? »

Le petit nom tendre, ils n'ajoutaient le _« ie »_ que dans des moments de partages et de fraternité, mais cette nuit, ce petit _ie_ colla des frissons le long du dos du plus petit. Une promesse de tendresse, un espoir d'un moment complice et intime, plus, beaucoup plus, que simplement fraternel. Réfléchir n'avait jamais été le fort de Raphaël alors il attrapa Donatello par le cou et l'attira à lui, posant chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, baiser aérien juste pour gouter avant de se reculer. Il s'attendit à être repoussé, à voir sur le visage de son frère l'incompréhension ou l'horreur mais il n'eu rien de tout cela. Juste de l'étonnement. Juste ça. Avant que Don n'initie le second baiser, bien moins chaste, plus passionnel.

Très vite, les langues se joignirent à la partie, maladroitement au début avant de trouver leur rythme, de s'accorder, de faire soupirer de plaisir les deux adolescents. Ce n'était plus un rêve. Il avait vraiment Raph pour lui seul, il pouvait l'embrasser à perdre haleine, caresser sa peau douce malgré les multiples cicatrices, avaler ses soupires d'aise. Il murmura des _Raphie_ en série, le sentant frémir à chaque fois qu'il le murmurait. Raph se décolla légèrement de lui, à bout de souffle et tendit ses mains vers le visage du plus grand, lui retirant le bandeau pourpre d'un geste lent.

Ils portaient que peu de choses sur eux, des protections pour les coudes et leurs genoux trop souvent malmenés, des sangles et des ceintures pour y accrocher leurs armes. Seul leurs bandanas pouvaient être assimilés à des vêtements et quand ils les retiraient, ils se sentaient _vraiment_ nus alors… quand Raph retira celui de Don et que Don retira celui de Raph, ils surent qu'ils avaient franchis un point de non retour, qu'après ça, plus rien ne serait comme avant et ils en n'avaient cure.

« Donnie »

Don frissonna, comment arrivait-il à faire passer tant d'émotion dans son seul nom ? Tant de tendresse, d'amour, d'appartenance. Les baisers déjà passionnés se firent fiévreux, impatients, exigeants. Serrés étroitement l'un contre l'autre, Don les fit reculer jusqu'à ce que la coquille de Raphaël heurte le bord du bureau avant de faire glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le faire s'y assoir. Se sentant ainsi soulevé, Raph avait agrippé les épaules de son frère dans un réflexes pour ne pas tomber avant de le repousser doucement une fois assit sur le bureau du génie, ce dernier ayant prit place entre ses jambes.

« A… attends… attends un peu voir, Donnie, t'espère quand même pas… »

Le guerrier avait trainé sur le dernier mot, soulevant un sourcil pour l'appuyer. Don tenta de réfléchir mais il semblait que son esprit était trop rempli de rouge pour penser clairement alors il alla mordiller la peau douce d'une épaule à portée, murmurant entre ses dents.

« Si tu ne veux pas le faire ici, on peut aller dans l'une de nos chambres » Il donna un coup de langue sur la morsure qu'il venait d'infliger à la peau verte, recommençant le même manège un peu plus haut. « Je préférerais qu'on aille dans la mienne, j'ai jamais été fan de ton hamac, trop instable » Une nouvelle marque apparue qu'il apaisa d'un autre coup de langue qui fit ronronner le rouge avant qu'il ne le repousse de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois.

« Je ne parlais pas de l'endroit mais de nos positions, Don »

Don, pas Donnie. Le violet s'écarta un peu, les sourcils froncés et avisa alors l'air légèrement inquiet de celui qu'il voulait faire sien depuis si longtemps avant de comprendre.

« Oh… en fait, tu voudrais échanger ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais… à chaque fois ? Ou c'est seulement parce que ce soir c'est la première fois ? Pas que ça me dérange de switcher mais c'est que moi aussi, j'aimerais… »

Don s'arrêta dans ses explications, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le rouge était une couleur qui allait particulièrement bien à son fougueux frère, surtout quand ce rouge se mettait au niveau de ses joues tandis qu'il regardait quelque chose de visiblement très intéressant derrière eux. Appuyant ses deux mains sur le bureau de part et d'autres de ses jambes, Don s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans un baiser qui les laissa encore plus rouge qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre la raison, Don poussait peu à peu Raph en arrière, l'incitant en douceur à s'allonger sur l'espace de travail mais quand la gravité faillit l'emporter, Raph se redressa vivement, s'appuyant d'une main à la table et de l'autre sur la poitrine de son compagnon.

« Je… Je peux pas, Donnie. »

Mais Don n'en avait cure, il était bien trop près d'un fantasme qui le torturait depuis bien trop longtemps pour tout arrêter maintenant. Attrapant le plus petit par les cuisses, il le rapprocha d'un mouvement sec, heurtant leurs sexes déjà douloureux toujours enfermés dans leurs coquilles, leur arrachant ainsi un grognement mutuel. Plongeant dans le cou qui s'était offert involontairement, le violet commença à se frotter langoureusement contre le plastron du rouge, leur envoyant d'agréables décharges dans tout le corps.

« Tu veux vraiment arrêter ça, Raphie ? »

Raph avait passé une main sur la nuque de son frère et rejeté la tête un peu en arrière lui offrant un accès direct, les yeux fermés pour mieux gouter aux traitements qu'il avait si souvent rêvé de se voir infliger. En fait, dans ses rêves, qui le laissaient mouillé et sale au réveil, les rôles étaient inversés et c'était cette inversion mettait mal à l'aise la tortue guerrière. Mais d'un autre coté… c'était si bon de se laisser faire, de n'avoir qu'à apprécier, pour une fois de ne rien contrôler. Alors il capitula, ce soir il laissera son frère mener la danse. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se pendit à ses lèvres, laissant dans le mouvement son corps se coller au sien. Il sentit son petit génie sourire dans le baiser avant de passer ses bras sous ses fesses, le décollant du bureau pour les entrainer dans sa chambre.

Il le déposa sur son lit avec un discret soupir de soulagement, Mikey se moquait toujours de Raph en lui disant qu'il pesait cent kilos de trop mais même sans exagérer, il était probablement le plus lourd d'entre eux étant, et de loin, le plus musclé.

Et le plus impatient aussi. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté son rôle pour cette nuit, il n'acceptait aucun temps mort et le lui fit comprendre en agrippant le devant de son plastron pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres et contre son corps, les faisant basculer en arrière, soupirant quand leurs érections se frottèrent. Les mains se glissèrent entre les deux corps, faisant sortir de leurs fentes les sexes palpitants d'envie avant de les caresser, arrachant d'autres gémissements et grognements aux deux adolescents.

Don lâcha les lèvres rougies avant de les laper et de s'attaquer à son cou, rajoutant quelques marques à celles déjà présentes, souriant à l'idée que demain tout le monde les verraient, puis descendit le long du corps de Raph qui avait le souffle de plus en plus court d'anticipation à fur et à mesure que son frère descendait vers son entrejambe.

« Raphie, regarde-moi. »

Obéissant, le rouge ouvrit un œil et plongea dans les orbes noisette avant de serrer les dents pour retenir le cri de plaisir quand il vit son frère le prendre en bouche. Garder les yeux ouverts sous les assauts de plaisir qui l'envahissaient était de plus en plus dur même si le spectacle était suffisamment érotique à lui tout seul. Serrant les draps de ses deux mains, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le lit en laissant échapper un long sifflement.

Don profita qu'il se détende pour commencer à caresser l'entrée de son frère. Occupé par la langue du violet qui passait et repassait sur son pénis, Raph se rendit à peine compte de la nouvelle caresse qui s'ajoutait. Il lui semblait que Don avait trouvé un moyen magique pour multiplier ses bras car il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient partout sur lui, lui laissant à peine le temps de sentir une caresse qu'il était déjà ailleurs, le laissant désorienté et pantelant.

Par contre, quand un doigt entra lentement en lui il le sentit parfaitement. Il se crispa, une grimace sur le visage, ce n'était pas agréable, pas du tout. Mais d'un coup, ce furent les lèvres de Donnie qui furent partout sur lui, sur sa verge, sur son ventre, sur son cou, sur ses lèvres, embrassant, mordillant, léchant, et il se détendit suffisamment pour que l'intrus entre en plein et commence à toucher, explorer cette cavité chaude. Ça devenait agréable, encore plus quand le doigt toucha une petite boule de nerf à l'intérieur de Raph qui haleta en s'agrippant aux épaules vert olive. C'était même très bon là.

Le doigt se retira, frustrant le rouge qui avait commencé à apprécier vraiment cette intrusion. Avec un petit rire, le violet lécha le cou et remonta jusqu'au menton pour attraper les lèvres quémandeuses tandis qu'il se positionnait pour le pénétrer. Le grognement de Raph, bien qu'étouffé par le baiser, n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir. Il se força à se détendre, sachant que ça ferait comme pour le doigt, que ce n'était qu'une question d'adaptation alors il prit de grandes et profondes inspirations, se concentrant plutôt sur les mains de Don qui étaient reparties explorer son corps. Lentement, le violet s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le rouge, laissant échapper des soupires de plaisir de se sentir si étroitement comprimé. Une dernière poussée et il s'arrêta, haletant tout comme son compagnon. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage crispé de Raph qui respirait par à coup.

« Raphie… » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure au creux de son oreille, un souffle qui fit frémir sa peau moite de sueur « Je suis entré, Raphie…

\- Bordel Donnie, tu crois que je ne le sens pas ! Tu es… énorme. »

Don ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche avant d'afficher la tête d'un gamin devant ses cadeaux de noël. Décidément son frère était le champion pour balancer des mots comme des bombes sans se rendre compte de leur portance, il était trop _cute_ pour son propre bien, surtout en cette nuit. Plongeant sur cette bouche, il l'entraina dans un ballet fiévreux qui détendit suffisamment son uke pour qu'il puisse commencer à se mouvoir.

Rapidement, il retrouva le petit coin de paradis à l'intérieur de Raph et s'appliqua à le toucher aussi souvent que possible, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps il ajouta à ces coups de reins des caresses appuyées sur le membre qui palpitait entre eux. Il fallut peu de temps pour que Raph ne rende les armes, se libérant en grondant son nom et qu'il le suive, se laissant emporter par les contractions de son homme autour de lui.

Il resta un instant immobile, profitant de la chaleur du corps qu'il venait d'aimer avant de se retirer à regret et de s'allonger à coté. Les souffles étaient encore courts et les cœurs battaient trop vite, les corps se collèrent, trouvant une position confortable l'un contre l'autre. Ils auraient voulu parler de ce qui venait de se passer mais Morphée en avait décidé autrement et ils s'endormirent, les mains et les membres enlacés.

Quand Raphaël se réveilla le lendemain, il se demanda un instant ce qu'un lit faisait dans sa chambre avant d'être envahi par l'odeur de son frère. Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, il confirma ce qu'il pensait avoir rêvé, il était bien dans le lit de Donatello et vu la brulure qui lui chauffait l'arrière train, le reste aussi n'était pas un rêve. Il se rallongea à plat dos, les bras écartés et un sourire made in banana sur le visage, il aurait préféré que Donnie soit là à son réveil mais son petit génie avait dû se lever pour aller récupérer leurs affaires disséminées un peu partout dans son atelier car ses protections, sa ceinture et son bandana formaient un petit tas soigneux sur un coin du lit.

Son ventre criant famine, il se décida à sortir du lit mais une fois levé, il s'arrêta net en sentant quelque chose couler le long de ses cuisses. Ok, une douche d'abord, petit-déj' ensuite. Dans la salle de bain, il entra directement sous la douche sans accorder un regard au miroir au dessus du lavabo et resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude qui détendit une partie de son anatomie mise à rude épreuve la veille puis il sortit en se séchant à peu près et s'habillant rapidement, il mourrait littéralement de faim ce matin. Dans la cuisine, les conversations allaient bon train entre ses frères et après les avoir salué d'un 'jour' habituel, il allait prendre son bol et ses céréales quand soudain le silence se fit dans la pièce. Le bras toujours en l'air, il tourna la tête pour regarder les trois tortues soudainement muettes qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Quoi ? »

Aucune réponse. En fronçant les sourcils, il les détailla, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient ce matin. Mikey avait laissé tombé sa tartine dans son bol, Léo avait sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche comme s'il hésitait entre boire ou la poser, quand à Donnie il avait les joues rouges et regardait ailleurs. Raph sentait la colère monter rapidement, ça l'agaçait d'être observé comme une bête curieuse.

« Pour la dernière fois, _quoi_ ? J'ai mis mon bandana à l'envers ? »

Léo reposa sa tasse et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler avant de soudainement se raviser. Raphaël soupira fortement, sentant que dans pas longtemps il allait craquer quand il sentit les longues mains de son père adoptif se poser de chaque coté de sa tête avant de la faire pencher sur le coté. Il le maintient ainsi un instant avant de poser son regard sur Donatello qui sembla vouloir disparaitre dans sa tasse de café. Il eu un moment gênant durant lequel Raph écarquilla soudain les yeux et porta sa main à son cou, se rappelant les morsures et les baisers que Don lui avait fait à cet endroit la nuit d'avant.

« N'oubliez pas que vous devez rester toujours unis. Votre équipe n'a son parfait équilibre que lorsque vous êtes quatre, alors… faites en sorte que ça ne perturbe pas l'harmonie du groupe. Maintenant, entrainement. »

Le rat quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers le dojo suivit de Léo et Mikey tandis que Raph retenait Don par le bras. Le violet voyait bien que le rouge était en colère, mais d'un autre coté, il était content, très content, de voir ses marques à lui parsemer le cou de celui qu'il aimait. Il était à lui.

« Des suçons ! Des putains de suçons ! Donnie ! »

Donatello ne s'offusqua pas du ton colérique de son frère et se contenta d'embrasser rapidement les lèvres pincées et de sortir de la cuisine rejoindre leur maitre qui les attendait.

« Il ne perd rien à attendre, celui là… attend voir ce soir. »

_*.*.*_

* * *

*.*.*

_**Blabla de l'auteure (bis)** _ _: jamais un lemon me sembla plus difficile à écrire que celui-ci peut-être que cela va se ressentir, ou pas, à vous de voir._

_Je tiens ici à remercier ma béta d'amour, qui me corrige même quand le paring lui pique les yeux : **Nathdawn** , ma jumelle, ma douce amie._


End file.
